


Speed-Dial #4

by misbegotten



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: This is it, then. Domestic bliss.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Clint is tired. Natasha, in an unexpected fit of pity, rubs his temples while Phil reads paperwork with one hand. The other is resting atop Clint's feet, which are in his lap. This is the couch, then: Natasha with Clint's head in her lap, Phil with Clint's feet in his lap, Clint a tired Hawkguy sprawled across both of them.

"Dinner?" Phil suggests. Nat nods, Clint grunts, and Phil hits speed-dial. The usual is eventually on its way. In the meantime... 

Phil dumps Clint's feet while Nat eels herself out from under his head. Clint grunts again, unhappily, and then realizes that Nat has unknotted Phil's tie. He perks up.

"Shotgun!" he shouts, as if the bed _has_ a shotgun side. Actually, it has a handgun side, a bow side, and a knife sheathed under a pillow. An actual shotgun will have to wait for some other time.

The bedroom lock clicks on him. "Hey," he protests. "I called it!"

Somebody, probably Phil, relents. The door opens. Clint makes a clicky sound, like the trigger of a gun being pulled, and imitates a gun shooting with his hand.

He's lucky the door doesn't shut on him again. Instead, Phil reaches out to tug him in.

"Another word out of you, and I'm not making breakfast."

Clint dummies up and salutes in a half-assed sort of way. He knows what's good for him.

Besides, dinner isn't even here and they're making plans for _breakfast_. It's his dream come true. 

Domestic bliss.


End file.
